


Judas Boy

by gothkore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Belly Bulging, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cheating, Choking (same shit), Come Eating, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, It's Keith (hes the alcoholic), Its implied, Love Bites, Love/Hate, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Some Plot, Top Keith (Voltron), Whiny Bottom Lance, but its mainly filth, eh, sex bruises, there was gonna be face fucking but i got tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore
Summary: Lance shouldn't be here. He really shouldn't,  but here he is, face down ass up in Keith's bed.





	Judas Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I just really craved smut.
> 
> *And like, it's not edited. It never is until my booo comes and does it. So yeahhhhh*

A blissed sigh bled itself from Lance's lips as Keith sunk into him thick and heavy. His thighs are gripped bruising by rough hands and his cock lie trapped between the bed sheets and his stomach. Lance moaned, a low sultry sound that had Keith snapping his hips hard. Lance choked, a moan caught in his throat as he was shoved up the bed by Keith's thrust. It hurt. It hurt so good and Lance wanted more.

"Harder" he hissed into the sheets. "Fuck me Keith, fuck m- Fuck!" He barked when one of Keith's hands gripped him by the neck and the other propped his thigh up to let him get fucked deeper. "Shut up." Keith mumbled, sweat beading down the side of his forehead and hips stroking slow in and out of Lance. He could see the way Lance's rim swallowed around his cock and stretched wide. The noises they made every time he fucker back in to Lance were downright filthy and he wanted to hear more.

Keeping Lance pinned by the neck he rolled his hips- abs flexing tightly as wet velvety heat engulfed him. Lance mewled pathetically as half his face lie smooshed in the bed and his drooled smeared his face. His eyes were lidded, drunk with pleasure and his cock leaked pearly white onto the sheets. He wanted to touch himself. To wrap his hand around his pulsing cock and smear his cum around his tip messily.

"Ke-iiith" he whined like a bitch in heat, "Le-let me... Ugh! Ah ah shit " Lance clawed the sheets harshly when a particularly hard thrust stabbed his prostate. He was throbbing so deep inside. A frustrated arousal singing his veins like electricity in water. Lance clamped his thighs shut tight and arched wantonly, conflicted on whether to bounce his ass back or wiggle away. "Ugh, fuck" Keith moaned low and guttural, a hint of amusement laced in his throaty tone.

"Look at you" He panted running a callused hand in between Lance's sticky thighs, "You talk so much shit but you can't even take dick" He purred throatily into Lance's ear, spurring the lithe boy on. "Fuck you, bitch" he hissed gritting his teeth. Lance steeled the feeling of "too much" and bounced back on Keith's dick. His perky ass bounced flush against Keith's hips and he whined again when the head of Keith's cock jabbed at his prostate.

"Shit" Keith huffed, running a hand through his sweaty hair to smooth it back. "Turn over" he demanded slapping Lance's ass hard. The perky flesh jiggled in his hand and turned a warm red, causing Keith's cock to twitch inside Lance. Lance huffed at the feeling and shakily turned over on his back until he was facing Keith.

He look utterly ruined.

His hair was a rats nest on his his head and drooled was smeared on his swollen pink lips and up the side of his face. Pupils blown wide and eyes lidded low, he looked like fantasy and it just made Keith want to ruin him even more. "You look good like this" Keith told him scratching his blunt nails down Lance's soft sensitive skin. Where he scratched, welled up fast and Lance shivered and shook. "You gonna fuck me or just stare?" He puffed out taunting and Keith narrowed his violet eyes before grabbing the flesh of Lance's thighs hard and asking them.

They jiggled appreciatively in his hold and his fingertips left bruising dents that he was sure would marks on Lance's creamy skin. Lance scratched and clawed at his wrist prompting Keith to laugh. "You talk to much" he told him gripping his dick to slide it back inside Lance. Lance's wet warmth welcomed his easily and the both hissed at the intrusion. "So fucking much" Keith said huskily. "But when I fuck you like this" He shoved his cock in hard enough for his balls to slap obscenely against Lance's ass, "You become a quiet little bitch."

To prove his point, Lance had two of his fingers in his mouth to hush his moans, spit dripping and coating them like something out of a porno. Lance screwed his face up with Keith's cock stroked his walls and threw up the middle finger. "Bite me bitch" he hissed, and Keith grinned, smile full of snark. "Gladly" he purred before leaning down to bite a harsh hickey on the side of Lance's neck. Lance screamed and flexed his nails deep into Keith's back hard enough to drawl blood as pleasure and pain combined to form an intoxicating mix.

Keith grunted hard as Lance's manicured nails bit deep into his back and he began fucking Lance with vigor. His hips slammed into Lance's with a slap slap slap sound he could feel Lance's thighs trembling against his own. He gazed at Lance with viscous eyes, sweating hair falling into his face and snarled, wrapping a hand around Lance's slender throat. "Say my name" he snapped, fucking up into Lance deep. "Keith" he mewled head tossed back in pleasure and eyes rolled back. "Again. Say it again and don't stop."

"Keith Keith Keith" he chanted like a pornographic mantra. Lance felt good. So good. He's knees were pushed up practically touching his chest and his cock lie against his stomach weakly spurting out pre-come. He wrapped a single hand around his cock and strikes himself quick while his other hand tweaked his nipples roughly. "Fu-uuck~ I'm gonna come" he whined high pitched and breathy. "Keith, baby I'm gonna-" He stuttered out, eyes rolling and thumb digging into his leaking slit. Keith's hips stuttered at the sound of Lance calking him baby and he removed his hand on Lance's neck to grab him by the hair and bring him into a bruising kiss.

Their moans clashed together in a violent harmony as they licked into each others mouth, spit slicking lips and spilling down chins. "I hate you" Lance hissed into the kiss, fingers raking scarlet lines down Keith's back. ""I hate you I hate you I hate you" he whined when Keith detached their lips and mouthed at Lance's neck. His thrusting his slowed slightly to a slow stroke, thoroughly deep-dicking Lance down nice and slow. Keith could feel his orgasm approaching. Stomach flexing rhythmically and legs trembling with the slightest shake.

He pressed Lance's hips down into the bed and rolled his hips smoothly sinking deeper until Lance was squirming in his old. "I know" he whispered hotly into Lance's ear, breath tickling and tongue trailing the outer shell.

"But you feel this?" He said grabbing Lance's hand to place it on his abdomen, "This is me, I'm fucking you. I'm deep in your guts making you cry. Not him." He growled lowly biting at Lance's jaw. Lance trembled in the sheets at Keith's possessive words. Not only that but he could feel Keith so deep inside him, cock dragging against his walls deep inside him to tickle his guts. With each slow roll of his hips Lance could feel his stomach extending slightly from Keith's cock and he whined- Forgetting just how intense sex with the Korean man on top of him could be.

"Shit Keith!" He gasped when Keith's cock full on weighed against his prostate. Tears leaked from his eyes and streaked down his cheeks and Lance just knew he was a fucking ruined mess. Winding his hands into Keith's hair, he brought the man in for another kiss before coming all over himself. His come splat against his brown skin strikingly, like paint on a canvas, hitting his chin and landing on his bottom lip. Keith growled before slamming impossibly tight into Lance and lapped at the come decorating the creamy soft skin.

He came when Lance gasped his name breathlessly soft, fingers carding in his hair and the others digging into his back. " 젠장, 너 내거야. 그는 너를 가질 수 없어" He growled out claiming Lance's mouth for his own.

•

Lance laid on his side, head resting on a fluffy pillow as he stared at Keith's back. It was marked up angry and raw from his abusing, some parts bleeding where his nails broke skin. He watched as Keith stood up rolling his neck and popping his joints, defined back muscles protruding out attractively. Lance knew he fucked up coming here. He should have just ignored Keith's drunken text messages and stayed home, but instead he laid here in Keith's bed, covered in marks with a sore ass. He should leave. Get up and go home to take a hot bath and guiltily try to forget that this night ever happened.

Lance sat up and sighed heavily, running a frustrated hand down his face. His ass ached. His body ached and still he someone wanted more. 'Leave', the little responsible voice called common sense demanded. 'Get dress, leave and don't look back.' Yeah. He should do that- like right now before the spicy scent of Keith envelopes him whole. Lance swung his feet over the bed, ignoring Keith's raised brow and grabbed a random shirt.

(It was Keith's shirt.)

"What are you doing?" He demanded, grabbing Lance by the wrist firmly. "Leaving." Lance told him curtly.

"After what we just did!??"

"Yhupp" Lance told him popping the P. Trying to come off as casual as possible and not trying to show how anxious he was. How hard his heart was beating in his chest like a hammer smacking nails. Keith tugged Lance close to him and settled his hands on Lance's slender hips. He pressed open mouth kisses to Lance's shoulder- right over the harsh hickey he left- and mumbled; "Dump him." Lance sighed and tried to tug away but not as hard as he should have. " I'm not dumping him, Keith" he said sighing and tilting his head when Keith licked a long wet stripe up his neck. "Why?" He murmured nibbling Lance's earlobe, delighting in the shiver that wracked the tans boy body. Lance was soft and smelled like vanilla, cinnamon, and sex, and Keith could feel his cock getting hard all over again.

"Because I love him" he said and Keith snorted. "Bullshit. Then why are you here? Why'd you answer my text and come over? Why'd you let me fuck you" he whispered dirtily in his ear, putting deep emphasis on the word 'fuck'. Lance said nothing and that's exactly what Keith expected. He trailed his hands up Lance's smooth shaven legs and thought angrily about the fucker that got the chance to 'his' Kitty. He hated him. Keith hated him so much because he was everything that he wasn't, and everything Lance needed. "Let me touch you, Kitty" he said gruffly palming Lance's semi-hard cock. "Leave him. Be mine again. I promise I'll do better if you dump him and get back together with me.

Lance whined conflicted and closed his eyes tight. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. "I can't" he gritted out when Keith stroked his cock slowly and slid two fingers up and down his soppy loose hole. "Why?" Keith said dipping his fingers into Lance's loose wet heat slowly. He petted Lance's velvety walls and watched as Lance practically bucked against him. "Because you're an alcoholic Keith. You drink and leave and drink some more and I can't deal with that. Not anymore" he moaned. "It'll be different I swear" he said stroking Lance quickly, stretching and scissoring his walls wide to watch his thick milky cum trail down Lance's sweet brown thighs. "F-fuck Keith" Lance stuttered out. "I'm so sore."

"I know, Kitty" he told him, leaning down to lap at one of Lance's hard nipples. "I just wanna taste you. Can I? I wanna feel you clench around my tongue as I eat my come out of you." Lance mewled weak kneed at the thought and subconsciously spread his thighs wider. He should leave. Put a stop to all of this and go home but he's always been so weak to Keith and his touches. Its pathetic. He's pathetic, he thinks as he let's Keith push him down on his back and spread his legs wide to expose his gaping hole and glistening sweat slicked balls.

Keith pressed his palms on Lance's round perky cheeks and spread them wide to dive in and lap at his own come. Lance yelped as he wiggles his tongue in and tugged his hair hard. Yes, Keith thought. Harder. Pull harder Kitty and show me just how good I'm making you feel. He sucked hard on Lance's puffy rim and swiped his lips back and forth messily. Keith was kinky and wasn't afraid to show it. Pulling back to state at Lance through lidded eyes, he licks a hot wet stripe from Lance's hole to his his balls, and sucks one in his mouth as Lance watches, cheeks flushed and mouth hanging open.

"Baby baby baby" he chants when Keith puts his mouth back on his slick hole and begins to tongue fuck him and fondle his sac. He rolls the delicate balls in his hands and messages them, enjoying the way Lance jerks and twitches as he falls apart. "Fuck you taste good" he growls out voice rough as he sinks two fingers into Lance and finger fucks him. "You're mine. I don't care what you say. Fuck that other guy."

"Ah ah, uughhh" Lance moans closing his eyes and throwing his head back. "Say it. Say you're mine" he demands pressing down hard enough on Lance's prostate to make him violently jolt. "I-I" he says high pitched and whining. "Say it, Kitty" Keith purrs softly in his ear, "Say you're mine." Lance paws at Keith's face punch-drunk with tears and shouts "Yours! I'm yours!" Keith smiles and presses a soft kiss against Lances forehead. "Good boy. Such a good Kitty. Come On Lance, come for me" He demands huffing, stroking Lance's prostate until the boy underneath him trembles and shakes with tears coming out his eyes.

"Okay" Lance says shaking from his orgasm in Keith's arms. "I'll dump him."

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu On Instagram @miilkjoon


End file.
